


[podfic] i want to be a context for you (and for me)

by growlery



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Nagomi McDaniel, Developing Relationship, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, phone calls with your rival when you're both trapped in (different) peanut shells, to quote the author: not important to the fic but important to ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It’s difficult to measure days from the inside of a peanut shell. By Nagomi's reckoning, it’s been two weeks when the phone rings.
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Nagomi McDaniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] i want to be a context for you (and for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i want to be a context for you (and you for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489938) by [cryptidgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidgay/pseuds/cryptidgay). 



> i am only tangentially in blaseball fandom but it delights me on so many levels. this fic was really fun to podfic! falling in love over a 5000 hour long phone call while trapped inside a peanut shell!!
> 
> using for podfic bingo: free space

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rx6v1zboip9cof5/i%20want%20to%20be%20a%20context%20for%20you%20%28and%20for%20me%29.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 17:39
> 
> size: 12.7MB


End file.
